


Strange Behavior Part 3 - The End of the Heat

by Lelouch_Ootori_Michaelis



Series: Strange behavior [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha!Sherlock, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega!John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 16:02:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11809389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lelouch_Ootori_Michaelis/pseuds/Lelouch_Ootori_Michaelis
Summary: This is just a fun little one shot of right after John's heat is done. It is the next part of Strange Behavior, as the last part was the heat, but they are not required to read as long as you understand that this is after John has had his heat. This talks a little of the heat, but does not go into it in great detail. Just John and Sherlock having fun.





	Strange Behavior Part 3 - The End of the Heat

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 3 of Strange Behavior which I am posting separately so people can read the parts they want to.

Sherlock continued to take care of John throughout his heat, bringing him food and water when their urges were satiated for a short while, feeding him, providing comfort, and a safe space for the exhausted omega to sleep. Before they knew it, John’s heat was over.

“Do you think you’re pregnant?” Sherlock asked just holding John as they lay, not yet awake enough to leave to heat nest. 

“Honestly, I’m not quite sure, it may take a while for the signs to show, but you’ll be the first to know if I notice them,” He smiled back at Sherlock, gently pecking him on the lips, “I doubt Mrs. Hudson is going to want her items back, not that they’re soaked with our heat pheromones.”

“Mmm, might want to just have her buy knew linens, it will be easier for us all,” Sherlock snuggled into John’s back, not yet willing to give up his new mate to the world.

“Sherlock, I have to get up, and so do you, we both need a shower and I have a shift at the clinic tomorrow,” John pulled himself from sherlock’s grasp, ignoring the whine he let out, and headed for the bathroom.

“But that’s tomorrow, and this is today, but I can agree with a shower, I don’t need you walking into work smelling like sex,” Sherlock dragged himself off the bed, following John down the hall to the bathroom, enjoying the view of John’s bare ass.

“Sure would be a nice thing, that,” John rolled his eyes but smiled as the alpha joined him as he started the shower


End file.
